The Flash (Vol 4) 16
Synopsis for "Gorilla Warfare, Part 4: Love and Sacrifice" Five years ago, Barry Allen was surprised to have been asked on a date by reporter Iris West. Unfortunately, it was quite windy out, and they were dining on a patio. A gust of wind blew some papers out of her bag, and Barry caught them with unexpected speed. Stealing a glance at the pages he had rescued, he realized that these were the files on Iris' brother Daniel's case, and believes she had invited him on the date with an ulterior motive. Though she professed otherwise, he believed that she had wanted to wheedle information about the case from him, and he left, disheartened. Iris, meanwhile, had intended the date sincerely, though she had hoped to ask him for help. Now, Barry is with Patty Spivot, who has come to learn that he is the Flash, after having thought that he was dead for some months. Unfortunately, she must give him up after only just getting him back, as he has decided to give himself up to Grodd. While lying unconscious, his speed-mind was able to predict every possible outcome of a battle with the gorilla, and each one resulted in death and destruction. The only option that would bring peace and spare his loved ones' lives would be to give himself over to the enemy. As Barry speeds toward Dr. Elias' lab, he recalls Solovar's message: "the mind will always be faster." He hopes these words are true. Meanwhile, the Rogues enact their plan to rescue the civilians who are trapped in buses, being kidnapped by Gorillas to fuel the illusion of destruction that prevents the rest of the world from knowing what is happening in Central City. Captain Cold has built a wall of ice that reflects the buses' positions, while Weather Wizard and Heat Wave take care of the Gorillas. Then, thanks to the reflection in the ice, Glider and Mirror Master draw the buses of innocent people into the Mirror World. Unfortunately, Daniel West is trapped on one of those buses. Five years ago, Iris had visited her brother at Iron Heights Prison, admitting that she had failed to get Barry to look at the case files for him. Though he had pushed her into trying to get his help, she had actually wanted to go on a date with Barry, and her chance had been ruined. Daniel had no sympathy for her, as he was facing a five-year sentence without someone to help clear his name. Now, Iris is trapped in the Speed Force, and has been for some time. She and some others have taken refuge within a military tank, which is just as inexplicably under attack by a woolly mammoth. Unfortunately, none of them has any idea how to start the vehicle. Pressing buttons at random, the young man named Albert Lim sitting at the wheel begins to feel strange. Without warning, the tank blasts an artillery shell into the ground in front of the mammoth, and is launched off the edge of a cliff by the explosive force. Back at Elias' lab, Grodd mocks Flash for giving up so completely. As Barry refuses to utter any last words, Grodd simply raises his spear up, preparing to skewer his enemy and take his power. Realizing the import of Solovar's words, Barry uses his speed-mind to cause the spear to de-materialize, and then draws Grodd with him into the Speed Force. There, their powers are increased exponentially, though it is Barry whose power is strongest there. As they rush toward each other, they are unexpectedly interrupted by the crash of the tank, slamming down next to them. With surprise, Flash realizes that Iris has been there the whole time. Appearing in "Gorilla Warfare, Part 4: Love and Sacrifice" Featured Characters *The Flash (Barry Allen) (In Flashback and Main Story) Supporting Characters *Iris West (In Flashback and Main Story) *Patty Spivot *Captain Cold *Weather Wizard *Heat Wave *Glider *Mirror Master *Darryl Frye Villains *Grodd Other Characters *Danny West (In Flashback and Main Story) *Turbine *David Singh *Albert Lim *Marissa Rennie *Floyd Gomez Locations *Central City (In Flashback and Main Story) **'Dr. Elias' Laboratory' **Iron Heights (In Flashback Only) *Inside the Speed Force Items *Coming Soon Vehicles *None Known Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/comics/the-flash-2011/the-flash-16 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Flash_Vol_4_16 *http://www.comicvine.com/the-flash-gorilla-warfare-part-4-love-and-sacrifice/37-382923/ Category:The Flash (Volume 4)